robotandmonsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Perry
Perry 'is a male employee at the Blinking Lights Factory and a recurring character. Bio Very little about Perry is known, other than the fact his face gears are broken, causing him to smile endlessly. Perry is a frequent target of Gart's abuse, as Gart sometimes will say cruel things to him such as his pets leaving or his car being damaged, even his wife leaving him as revealed in his first ever major episode Come On, Get Happy. Perry frequently ends up getting hurt by other characters, and often says aloud that he hates the neighborhood and that he should move. He openly told Robot that he didn't like him. Monster, along with several other characters, had once believed that Perry was the happiest person in the world because of his constant smiling, but Perry revealed that he was miserable, and that living with a forced smile made his life difficult. Revealed in Come On, Get Happy that his wife had left him, it is uncertain if Perry will recall her or his broken marriage in future episodes to come. She may have left him due to his perpetual smile. Since his first major episode, Perry has become a common character whether featured in the background or appearing alongside main characters Robot and Monster. His appearances as well as his roles have become more frequent as the first season progressed, making him an important supporting character on the series; nearly as much as Ogo. Appearance Perry is an orange robot with a flat, cream face. His torso resembles a pipe and he has an antenna on his head and a "2" on his stomach. Perry's face is always smiling because his face gears are locked up. His arms are fairly long compared to other robots and they appear to be made out of a polyurethane, or plastic, such as a tube. His legs appear to be made of the same material as his arms. List of injuries Perry is known for having alot of injuries similar to Fred, a fish from the tv show "SpongeBob SquarePants" who is known for the "My Leg!" gag when hurt. in the intro, Perry is seen getting crushed by an anvil. Here is a list of injuries and misfortunes he's had (in order). *When Monster rips the cusions off the seats Perry is seen getting thrown across the screen. *Sits in his car in which Robot had just vomited in, then looks at the camera angrily and says "I hate this neighborhood!" *Gets injured by the other polo team. *Punch Morley trips on a cable and knocks him over. *Is caught on Robot's magnet along with other metal objects. *Runover by a steamroller. *Hit by the large pile of bolts Narf (who was mistaken for Marf) pooped out due to alot of treats Monster fed him. *Crushed by a anvil (2x). *While trying to retrieve Globitha, Ogo hits the balloon Perry is driving, causing him and the balloon to fall. *Gart "accidently" drops a hammer on his head. *Nessie accidently spills a pot of hot grease on him. *Sees the Bacon trap Robot made and is thrown into the distance then explodes. *Gets in a car accident *Monster hugs him too tight. *Gets hit by Robot and MonsterMonster's refrigerator. *Is seen decapitated and is hit by the door when Monster and Robot rush into the doctor's office *Gets hurt by Robot's helmet. *Struggles trying to keep his frown after the spray J.D. made for his face gets runover by a car. *Attacked by Grandma 10010. *Thrown into Gart's office. *Hit with a golf ball. *Slips on a pile of bacon with his car before crashing into a pedestrian. *Hit with a plate of bacon, a salt shaker and a book. Predicament about his 'perpetual smile' Before Perry made his major appearance in Come On Get Happy, he had made brief appearances in precedent episodes where his smile is widely recognized. Perry had openly stated that his facial gears were broken and that he had always been stuck with his smile. However, in a previous episode How to Train Your Marf, after Monster accidentally hit him with a ball, if you look closely at the screenshot, Perry is caught frowning for a brief second. Although Model Citizen had been confirmed the first-ever episode for him to regain his frown, it is suspected that he may have been able to frown long before that episode. Trivia *Everyone thinks he's the happiest guy in the world since he's always smiling when he's really miserable. *He once had a spouse. *He used to have pets of unknown species and gender yet they ran away. *In Game Boys , it is shown that Perry is an active polo player. *He has the same voice as Father from Codename: Kids Next Door. *He was shown, decapitated, in the doctor's office in Doctor? No!. *Robot used him as a substitue guinea pig in Pinball Wizard. *Robot and Monster are usually responsible for many of his misfortunes and injuries, albeit unintentionally. *He actually managed to temporarily regain his ''frown in Model Citizen. **This may be the only time we will ever see him frown. *He gets injured often. *One of his eyes appears to be larger than the other, like Ogo. *His expression (his eyes) appear to have upgraded through the middle of Season 1. Despite his perpetual smile, his mood can be determined by how his eyes shift. **Example: When he's angry or overwhelmed, his eyes slant. **Example: When he's shocked or surprised, his eyes widen larger than their usual size. *The 2 painted on his chest may represent more than his personality is regarded on the show. **According to Numerology, its symbolic meaning is kindness, balance, tact, equalization, and duality. **The number reflects a '''quiet power of judgment, and the need for planning. **It means a matter of choice. **The spiritual meaning of the number also deals with exchanges made with others, partnerships (both in harmony and rivalry), and communication. ***Example: His interaction with Robot, Monster, and others; more notably centering about his smile and his rising temper. **It represent the urge to come out of indecision, to unite with like-minds, and like-ideals. **It also represents exerting natural flow of judgment to do what is best for the soul. Gallery Perry frown.png|This is the first time you see Perry frown. Screen shot 2012-08-22 at 9.52.03 AM.png|"I'm not happy! I'm MISERABLE!" Perry about to be pooped.png Perry stuck.png Perry stuck on road.png Perry in makin bacon.png Perry in crowd.png Perry in car.png Perry hurt.png Perry dancing.png Perry complaining about Gart.png Perry helmet.png Screen shot 2012-08-26 at 9.24.15 AM.png|He's even in the intro. Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.47.57 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.47.47 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.47.36 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.46.00 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.34.32 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.34.12 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.33.55 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.33.26 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.33.03 PM.png Perry 12.png Perry 11.png Perry 10.png Perry 9.png Perry 8.png Perry 7.png Perry 6.png Perry 5.png Perry 4.png Perry 3.png Perry 2.png Perry 1.png Category:Male Characters Category:Robots